


alone together

by bloodymox



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, eddie pretends to be sick of richie's shit, fuck canon and gay rights, had to write something soft and happy after it chapter 2, i like to type in all lowercase due to how: i'm gay, just boys being boys amirite, please ignore the typos i am Big Dumb, richie and eddie are like 16, the title is from the fall out boy song bc it is very reddie to me, this fic is so tender i love them, this is set in like the early 90s, this takes place a couple years after the movie, what happened in the sewers is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: richie and eddie watch the sunset together.





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> i had no real reason to write this, but i rewatched it chapter 1 and god i missed richie and eddie's dynamic so much.

"c'mon, kaspbrack, hurry up!"  
  
eddie sucked in a labored breath. "i can't- i can't go on like this, richie. it's hot, and i'm tired, and my boxers riding so far up my ass i can taste them."  
  
"oh, quit whining, you big baby," richie tozier said with a roll of his eyes. "we're here."  
  
eddie squinted, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. richie had taken eddie to a big, open field. the grass was spotted with daisies and some small, pink flowers that eddie didn't know the name of. atop a small hill sat a large oak tree, and eddie sighed in relief when his friend made his way toward it. richie sat down underneath the shade of the tree, eddie following suit.  
  
"here," said richie, reaching into his bookbag and offering eddie a water bottle. "you look like you're about to die."  
  
"i am," said eddie, before opening the bottle and downing nearly half of it. richie snorted.  
  
"don't worry about me, i don't need any," he said dramatically. "i'll just lay here and die. here lies richard tozier: he's dead because his asshole friend let him dehydrate."   
  
eddie jokingly punched richie on the arm before handing the water bottle over. the two sat in relative silence, save for the occasional chirping of birds or crinkling of the water bottle. eddie laid back on the grass, using his bookbag as a pillow. richie mirrored his actions. he laughed gently.  
  
"it's crazy to think how just a couple years back you would be pointing out all of the possible diseases and bacteria we could get just from laying here," he said.  
  
"don't remind me," said eddie, rubbing his hands down his face. "i was such a fucking dork."  
  
"still are."  
  
eddie shoved richie, who shoved him back. the two began pushing each other back and forth, jabbing at any exposed skin, before their little war dissolved into a fit of giggles. eddie glanced over at richie, who stuck out his tongue. in the past three years, richie had changed quite a bit. he'd hit a growth spurt during freshman year, and let his hair grow into an unkempt mess of black curls. he sometimes painted his nails black and wore little silver bands on his fingers. girls stopped teasing him and started drooling over him but, for reasons unknown to eddie, richie didn't seem to care. in fact, richie seemed to have lost interest in any girls altogether. which made eddie wonder...  
  
"what are you staring at, spaghetti head," richie said suddenly, causing eddie to flinch. "did i grow a third eye or something?"  
  
eddie faltered, but recovered quickly, trying for a grin and slugging richie on the shoulder. "nah, i was just wondering how you can see with that mop in your face."  
  
"i can't," said richie, flipping his hair so it was out if his eyes. "that's what the glasses are for, dickweed. "  
  
"not what i meant, dumbass."  
  
tozier snorted. "i know. it's just fun to piss you off. and so easy, too."  
  
"yeah, well you just know what buttons to push," eddie retorted, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"so does your mom! ohhhh, gotcha!"  
  
"fuck off," eddie said, shoving richie by his face.  
  
richie pretended to die dramatically, clutching at his chest and acting like he was gasping for air. he fell back into eddie's lap, and eddie looked down at him unamused, eyebrow raised.  
  
"you done?"  
  
"yeah, i think so," he said.  
  
eddie reached down and brushed a stray curl from richie's face, and richie looked up at him with a smile. they stayed there for awhile; until eddie's legs went numb and the sun began to set. richie sat up and rested his back against the tree. he and eddie were shoulder to shoulder. the two looked out over the open field below them, the sunset covering their world in a soft orange hue. eddie sucked in a breath when richie laced their fingers together. he looked into richie's eyes, the reflection of the setting sun causing them to glow with a warm hazel hue. after a few minutes of comfortable quiet, richie looked up at eddie, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"you know," he said, "i still have nightmares about what happened in the sewer." 

eddie nodded. "me too. sometimes i can't fall asleep because i'm scared that, when i wake up, i'll see the clown standing there."

"i always keep a baseball bat by my bed. just in case."

"mike gave me a swiss army knife," said eddie. "i keep it under my pillow. you never know if it will decide to come a couple decades early and pay us a visit."  
  
"yeah," richie said quietly. "another twenty-something years and it'll be back. but...we'll be ready. won't we?"  
  
"we will be. i know it."  
  
richie grinned shyly, and eddie realized that they were still holding hands. when eddie looked back up, cheeks pink, richie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. out of shock, eddie didn't move. but, when richie went to pull away, he placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder and kissed him properly. when they pulled back, richie looked down at eddie and laughed softly.  
  
"not gonna lie," he said, "i've been wanting to do that since seventh grade."  
  
eddie was breathless. he'd had feelings for richie since god-knows-when, and richie felt the same way. it dawned on eddie why richie had started turning down the same girls he'd been drooling after since junior high, and why the jokes he'd make about being a 'ladies man' seemed so empty. the pieces started to fall into place and, suddenly, eddie felt like the world's biggest idiot.  
  
"oh my god," eddie said. "i'm genuinely stupid."  
  
richie sighed. "yeah, all those jokes i made about pounding your mom were just a facade. i didn't- i figured if i kept up the act, no one would notice and i could just. be normal."  
  
"richie," eddie said softly, "nothing you ever do could make you normal. but...liking guys isn't what makes you weird. if it was, then i'd be weird, too."  
  
"then we can just be weird together."  
  
"together," whispered eddie. "wow...this is real life. i'm not dreaming."  
  
"oh you've dreamt about me, eds? how dirty!"  
  
eddie's face suddenly felt very hot. "what- no! i haven't- fuck you."  
  
richie hummed, then put his arm around eddie. "maybe another time. for now, i just wanna stay like this; enjoy our time alone together while we can."  
  
eddie tried to find some snide comment, but his brain was fuzzy and filled with nothing but richie, richie, richie. he snuggled closer to the taller boy and rested his head on his chest. richie used his free hand to comb eddie's hair back, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"we're boyfriends, right," richie asked, and eddie could hear the worry in his voice; the fear that eddie was just playing some cruel trick on him. it almost broke his heart.  
  
"of course," eddie said. he smiled softly, then whispered, "boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! xoxo


End file.
